<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth Or Dare by eridol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678139">Truth Or Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol'>eridol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weed Brownies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a simple game of truth or dare between two best friends gets a little steamier than intended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth Or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shikamaru Nara thought that being in love was a drag. </p><p>It occupied too many of his thoughts, occupied too much of his time, and fucked with his usually calm rationale. It made him think things he wasn't used to thinking, feel things he wasn't used to feeling, look at you in a way he'd never looked at you before.</p><p>Did he deny it, though? Absolutely not. While being in love with you, his best friend since diapers, wasn't exactly ideal... It wasn't completely terrible. It had its moments, and he wasn't the type of fool to deny the feelings that were very much there. That would just be unhealthy. </p><p>He didn't confess either, though. While you loving him back wasn't completely out of the question, he felt as if it wasn't likely, and so he didn't want to take the risk. </p><p>He told himself he was content with the way things were. It wasn't like he stayed up at night thinking about you, or imagined your face on every girl he hooked up with, let alone had to suppress the jealousy that festered in his soul and spread through his body like a disease every time you told him about a new fling... No, he didn't do any of that. Not at all.</p><p>Shikamaru was perfectly happy with what you had. </p><p>So, he forced a small smile onto his face as he shoved your spare key into the lock of your dorm room and opened the door. In his other hand was a small bag of the brownies he'd baked at Choji's house the night prior, the batch set aside especially for you and him. He hadn't bothered texting or calling to let you know that he'd be coming over, but you both had each other's keys, and you'd known each other for so long that barging into each other's abodes was anything but abnormal. </p><p>The ravenette shut the door behind him, eyeing you. You didn't even look up from your phone, your cherry lips tilting up to offer him a small smile as he walked in and set the brownies down on the night table.</p><p>Your dorm room was rather simple; small, with a bed in one corner that had a night table and a trash bin by its side, and then a couple of beanbag chairs on the opposite wall- one was Shikamaru's, forest green, and the other was yours, (f/c). They were smushed ridiculously close together, as usual.</p><p>You turned your phone off and set it down on the night table before looking up at Shikamaru. The ravenette shifted a bit under your gaze and tried to distract himself by pushing the key into the pocket of his grey sweats and adjusting the black tank top that clung to his lanky body like a second skin.</p><p>"Shikamaru, you've really gotta learn how to knock," You scolded, but based on your lackadaisical tone, it was evident that your words were half-hearted. "That key's meant for emergencies."</p><p>You looked up at him, (e/c) fastening onto dark grey. He couldn't help but notice your outfit- a loose-fitting shirt of his with no bra, and a pair of boxers that you'd probably stolen from him at one point for another.</p><p>At this point, he was sure that half of your wardrobe was just items of clothing you'd slowly collected from him over the years. You stood up from your bed, grabbed your phone, and walked over to your beanbag chair, passing Shikamaru, who couldn't help but notice how those shorts actually fit you. They were tight around your hips, and barely even covered the tops of your thighs, squeezing around your ass to bring out the curve of it. </p><p>"And you've gotta learn how to put some of your own clothes on... Those shorts hardly cover anything."</p><p>You offered him a lazy shrug and plopped down into your beanbag chair, still holding your phone in one of your (s/c) hands.</p><p>"Oh, please, you've seen me in less." </p><p>It was true- Shikamaru had seen you without clothes on numerous times- not that the context of those situations was what he wished it had been.</p><p>"Not wrong," Shikamaru offered a shrug as well and walked over to the night table to collect the bag of brownies, then sat down in his bean bag chair-right next to yours. </p><p>"Here to hang out?" You quirked an eyebrow and turned to sit sideways in the chair so you could face him and toss your bare legs over his lap- the usual. Shikamaru could remember countless nights that the two of you had spent like this, getting stoned and chatting away until you inevitably fell asleep. If he was really lucky, you'd invite him into bed with you. He hoped this was one of those nights. Even if it wasn't exactly what he wanted, he appreciated being able to fall asleep with your head on his chest and your legs tangled with his.</p><p>"Yeah," Shikamaru stood for just long enough to get the brownies and sit right back where he'd been, your legs immediately returning to his lap. "I made brownies."</p><p>"Brownies?" You tilted your head and quirked a brow. Shikamaru couldn't help but notice that you looked a bit tired. That combined with how you were dressed had the ravenette assuming that you must've used your day off to study and do whatever else since you didn't have any classes to go to. Like him, you were pretty lazy when it came to your classwork, but unlike him, you put the effort into studying every once in a while when an important test or something was about to come around, a habit that you had only gotten into after college had started. "That's weird. You don't usually bake."</p><p>At that, he smirked.</p><p>"Not unless it's to get baked."</p><p>"Oh, shit! Weed brownies!" You cheered, snatching the bag from his hands and practically tearing it open, a laugh falling from in between your kissable lips. Shikamaru wanted to hear the sound for the rest of his life, to hear it so often that it seeped through the cracks in his wooden floors and replayed on his mind like a song on loop, and he wanted to say that, but he didn't. Instead, he allowed a fond smile to grace his face as he watched you pry out a couple of the brownies. "Lemme cop a few of those."</p><p>"Don't eat more than two, and not too fast," The ravenette warned, snatching the bag back once you had grabbed two of the brownies and taking a couple for himself as well before setting the bag down on the ground beside his beanbag chair.</p><p>You practically scarfed the dessert down, which had Shikamaru stifling a laugh. The high always hit you all at once, and it was always amusing, so he was anticipating it. </p><p>"So... What do you wanna do?"</p><p>"I dunno," Shikamaru finished the last of his brownies, running his teeth over his tongue to get any of the earthy, chocolatey crumbs that he might've missed. Then, he trailed a hand up and down your leg- a habit of his when the two of you spent time together like this. "I'm kinda cool with just vegetating here, to be honest."</p><p>"Ah c'mon, that's boring! Let's do something else."</p><p>Relaxation had started to take over him- the tension in his body had been steadily leaving, the weight of your legs on him became progressively more comforting with every second that passed, and the feeling of that warm skin against his calloused fingers was so calming that he thought he might've been able to fall asleep.</p><p>The prospect of having to actually do something made him groan, but he went along with it. When you wanted something, you were always determined to get that something, and he couldn’t help but indulge you.</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Truth or dare?” You asked, opening your phone and scrolling through something- he couldn’t see your screen, and he didn’t bother with leaning over to do so. “I got this really cool app for it on my phone but I haven't had the chance to play yet."</p><p>"...Sure."</p><p>"Here, you need to get it on your phone, then link it to mine with Bluetooth like…” Sighing, Shikamaru pulled his phone from the pocket of his sweats and handed it to you. Since you already had your fingerprint on there and knew his passcode, you opened it rather quickly and had his phone Bluetooth linked with yours as well as the app downloaded within a minute or two. You gave him the cell back with a smile. “There we go!"</p><p>Curious and a bit confused, the ravenette opened the new app, simply titled ‘Truth Or Dare’. There was a loading screen, and then an offer to make an account and go through a tutorial, which he ignored, opting to play as a guest account instead. He was sure that you were the only one he’d play it with anyways. After that, the screen appeared to be split down the middle, half of it blue and the other half red. The blue side was labeled ‘kids’ while the red half was labeled ‘adults’. There were some specifics outlined in smaller text underneath the options, but he didn’t feel like reading them, so he only looked up at you with slightly furrowed eyebrows. </p><p>"This is too much work... And adult or kids version? I wonder which one we'll choose,” He mused, sarcastic as he rolled his eyes. </p><p>Your face went blank.</p><p>"Shikamaru, we're twenty-two."</p><p>"I know, I know, I was just fucking around," Shikamaru clicked the red side of the screen, and a list of rules came up. He didn’t feel like reading those either, so he looked at you again. "What are the rules?"</p><p>"The rules are on the screen, but I'll go ahead and read them for you. Each player has the option of truth or dare every turn. They'll be given one of whichever option they choose by the truth or dare generator, and when they complete the truth or dare, their opponent(s) will confirm that it's complete with the white "complete" button in the lower left-hand corner. If the player refuses to answer a truth or do a dare, then the person who has the next turn can give them a truth or dare of their personal choice. If the player refuses to do that truth or dare, then they're out of the game. Play until there's only one person- the winner- left."</p><p>"That's simple enough," Below the rules that he hadn’t bothered reading, there was your name and a start button, which he pressed. "Let's play."</p><p>The screen was split again, red and blue, with the red being the ‘dare’ option and the blue being the ‘truth’ option. Shikamaru wasn’t able to choose anything, so he assumed it was your turn. </p><p>"I guess I'll choose dare to get it out of the way," The full screen turned red, and a short dare for you to do was listed the second you’d pressed your thumb against the glass. </p><p>Shikamaru’s face burned red, but you only blinked. "Oh. Remove a piece of clothing... Alrighty then," You used one hand to push his shorts down the length of your thighs and legs. You sunk into the chair and gestured for Shikamaru to help, so he did, pulling the shorts the rest of the way down and watching them fall from your ankles. His mouth went dry, mind racing. You didn’t even bother trying to hide your lace panties, simply crossing your legs. The hand of Shikamaru’s that had been trailing up and down your (s/c) skin froze, his heartbeat rushing like a coursing river in his ears. He wanted to help you slide off that underwear, and the shirt too, and he wanted to run his large hands over your thighs and hold you close to him as- "Your turn, Shikamaru."</p><p>Oh. Shikamaru blinked at the sound of your voice and tried to come to his senses again… He wasn’t a teenager anymore, and he could control himself, but it would be embarrassing as hell if he went and got a hard-on in front of you- especially with your legs over his lap.</p><p>"I'll choose the same as you, I guess," He chose dare, and then laughed at the dare that came onto his screen. "Put a handful of ice down my shirt... Okay, I can do that."</p><p>It was pretty quick; him standing up and walking to your night table, fishing a few pieces of ice out of the ice water, and then returning to you. You hadn’t even been prepared for him to pull at the collar of your shirt and drop the dripping cubes onto your chest before plopping down in the beanbag chair again with an amused laugh.</p><p>"Shikamaru!” You shrieked and pulled at your shirt to shake the ice out of it. As soon as all of the cubes had fallen to the floor, you glared over at him. “What the fuck!?"</p><p>"What? That is my shirt."</p><p>"Oh, I am so getting you back for that... You jackass."</p><p>"I'm sure you will."</p><p>You grumbled something under your breath and picked your phone back up to continue the game, not tossing your legs over his lap this time, which was a little disappointing. </p><p>Shikamaru noticed that your nipples were visibly hard and poking at the thin material of his shirt now, probably from the ice, but he averted his eyes.</p><p>"What kinks are you into? God, this game is stupid..." You tossed your phone across the room, and thankfully, there was a case on it. Shikamaru turned his phone off as well and set it on the ground next to the brownies. You two hadn’t conversed about this kind of thing since the beginning of high school, and back then… Well, he’d been under the ‘girls are gross’ mentality when it came to romance until he realized he was in love with you at eighteen, and you’d been too inexperienced to know much about anything romantic or sexual until the end of high school. "Uh, I dunno... I guess I have a bit of a hair kink? I wouldn't really mind light BDSM. Edging and overstimulation are hot, too. I'd be willing to try crazier things if I had someone to do it with, but yeah..."</p><p>Thinking about you actually doing those things had Shikamaru's heart beating so loud and so fast that he could feel it in his throat and hear it in his ears. Suddenly, the air grew thin and it was hard for him to breathe. </p><p>He should’ve stopped there. He really should have. He should’ve just let you trail off, picked his phone back up, and continued the game. He should’ve let the awkwardness fade away like it always did.</p><p>Was that what he did, though? No, he didn’t do any of that. </p><p>Instead, Shikamaru turned to face you, and- was it just him, or had you moved a little bit closer? He wasn’t sure, but regardless, he started to speak.</p><p>"Have you ever actually experienced any of that? The stuff you listed, I mean."</p><p>"Not really, but the concepts are hot."</p><p>You paused, and there was a palpable tension that filled the air. Shikamaru had been around you long enough to know when something was up, so he simply decided to ask about it.<br/>"What's up? You look like something's on your mind."</p><p>"You ever try to get off and it's like, you just... Can't?"</p><p>Shikamaru couldn’t even deny it. The little blush that took over your cheeks made his desire flare up, and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down before responding. <br/>At this point, he was sure you were going to give him a heart attack, and he didn’t even know how he should’ve been interpreting this. He was a logical man, a rational man. A girl in nothing but her underwear and a guy’s t-shirt talking with said guy about her sex life didn’t seem platonic in the slightest, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at it like that. The fact that you were his best friend just made everything all convoluted. Were you into him and trying to send signals, or were you just ridiculously comfortable with him?</p><p>"You're gonna have to be more specific."</p><p>"It's like, you're in the mood, but what you're doing isn't working and you can't cum."</p><p>Shikamaru blinked. The thought that he could probably make you cum, that he wanted to take you and make you cum until you couldn’t breathe right- it took over his mind, but he tried his best to suppress it and respond to what you had said instead of letting his horny fantasies get the best of him.</p><p>"Not really a problem for me to be honest," The ravenette shrugged, embarrassed. "I guess it's different for women, though. Maybe it's the porn you're watching? The wrong material can be a turn-off."</p><p>"I don't think it's that... God, my wrist fucking hurts," You whined and held your hand up, gently rolling your wrist and wincing. The mental image of you laying in that damn bed just across the room, desperate and aching for release, plunging your fingers deep into your tight heat with your legs spread wide… Shikamaru tried to ignore that, too, but he had to admit that it would probably be ingrained into his brain for the rest of his life. He wanted to see it, to be there to get you off, to be the one in between your legs.</p><p>"Oh, you poor thing," The ravenette mused and reached over to gently take your wrist in his hands and massage it with his fingers. You were looking him in his eyes, lashes fluttering against your cheeks and a dopey grin taking over your face. The brownies must’ve been kicking in for you. "Why don't you try toys or something? Might lessen the workload."</p><p>Oh, no. The weed brownies were kicking in for him, too, and all of his senses felt like they were being sent into overdrive. The skin that was against your wrist suddenly felt a million times hotter, the smell of your shampoo and perfume was flooding his nostrils, you were so close to him that he could count your eyelashes, and- was that his heartbeat that he could hear, or was it yours?</p><p>"The good ones are expensive," You complained, pulling your wrist away, only to move to hold one of his hands. Okay, no way was this platonic anymore, but he didn’t know what to do with that. Were you just wanting to fuck, or were you interested in him romantically? How was he supposed to figure it out? "Cheapest thing I could find when I first thought about it a couple years back was this vibrator from Spencer's and it just made my clit sad."</p><p>"Yeah, that's not the place to go, but sex toys are pretty expensive sometimes, so I get that. What about hook-ups?"</p><p>"All the guys around here are gross and probably wouldn't be able to get me off," You scoffed and rolled your eyes. Shikamaru was a bit happy that you weren’t interested in anyone in the area anymore, but also a bit dejected at the thought that ‘all the guys around here’ might have included him. Hopefully, that wasn’t the case. "Like, have you tried to pick up the ones from that bar down the street? Nothing screams I can't get my partner off like those dudes who have L.E.D. light-covered rims and tires that are too big for their huge ass trucks. And they're so loud, too... No, dude, I don't want to hook up with you in your shitty pickup that smells like beer and ass because you live with your mom and can't bring me over to your house."</p><p>"Sounds like a drag, (y/n). I have some horror stories of my own, though..."</p><p>"I think we all do... But anyway, yeah, toys and hook-ups with random strangers are both kinda out of the question right now?"</p><p>There was another pause, and Shikamaru decided that if he was going to make a move, it had to be now.</p><p>So, he went for it. He leaned across into your space and rested his hands on the thighs he’d been dying to touch and have wrapped around his head for so long, moving to whisper in your ear.</p><p>"I could definitely get you off, and I don't act like a redneck or drive an ugly pickup truck to overcompensate."</p><p>"You're awfully confident considering that we've never..."</p><p>"Even if we've never done that, I can figure it out pretty fast. You said no hook-ups with random strangers, but what about hook-ups with me?"</p><p>"Heh, don't fuck with me, Shikamaru," You playfully slapped his chest and placed your hands on top of his.</p><p>"I'm not fucking with you like that, but I wouldn't mind fucking with you in another context if you're down for it."</p><p>"Oh, shit, you're completely serious,” You seemed shocked as you pulled back, looking at him with wide (e/c) eyes. Shikamaru thought that he might’ve made a serious mistake and pulled back as well. Maybe you weren’t interested in him at all, and maybe he’d overanalyzed. Maybe your relationship was really just platonic after all, and maybe he’d ruined it, and-</p><p>"Maybe that was a little much. I didn't mean to cross that line, but I was just putting the offer out there if you ever want-"</p><p>"Yeah," Your demeanor seemed to change, and you were moving faster than he’d been prepared for, sitting in his lap and holding your face in his hands. The way you looked at him screamed longing and yearning and everything else he’d ever wanted you to feel towards him, but he wasn’t sure of what to do. "I want it. I want you."</p><p>For a second, Shikamaru was speechless, though he tried not to let his shock show on his face. He'd fantasized about something like this happening, but in those fantasies, he'd always had to work for it and seduce you. If he was being honest, he'd never imagined a situation where you already wanted him, but here it was, in the flesh.</p><p>And he wasn't sure how to respond.</p><p>So, he let his body do it instead, instincts taking over. He lifted you up and into him before standing up and walking over to your bed. When he felt his clothed knees knock against the edge, he dropped you onto the mattress.</p><p>"I'm glad we had that earlier conversation," Shikamaru smirked, watching as you lifted yourself up onto your elbows and let your legs fall open. He lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it across the room before crawling onto the bed as well and settling on his knees between your spread legs, sharp tongue lazily flicking over his rose-hued lips. You were staring up at him, (e/c) orbs raking over his body. Shikamaru had always considered himself pretty average in terms of looks- he was lanky, with a bit of tone from his (unfortunately) busy life, but he didn’t go to the gym or anything like that, doing as little as he could get away with in terms of self-care. Surprisingly enough, though, you seemed impressed with his appearance anyways. "It'll probably help quite a bit with this..."</p><p>"Shikamaru-"</p><p>"Lay back and let me do all the work for once," Shikamaru murmured, reaching up to hook his fingers into the waistband of your underwear and pull them down. You lifted your hips to help get them off and, like his shirt, they were also tossed across the room. "Hopefully I'm not as saddening as that Spencer's vibrator."</p><p>"Hopefully you're not saddening at all."</p><p>You sat up, but Shikamaru shook his head and wrapped his hands around your legs under your knees, pushing them back a little. You looked at him with wide eyes, terribly helpless. It was odd to see you like this, but he didn’t mind it in the slightest- no, he found it enjoyable.</p><p>Shikamaru didn’t work hard very often. He tried to slide by during the bare minimum in life, but when it came to people he cared about, he was willing to go the extra mile- obviously, you were included in that, and he was ready to work as hard as he had to so he could absolutely wreck you. </p><p>"I said let me do all the work," The ravenette warned, letting go of one of your knees so he could trail his hands between your legs, running a tentative thumb up and down your slit, parting your gossamer petals and taking in the way your heat clenched around nothing. God… You already seemed so ready to take him, and he just wanted to fuck your brains out until you couldn’t think anymore, but no. He needed to take this slow because he wanted to have you mind-blown and screaming his name. "So stay still or I might have to punish you."</p><p>You were already soaking, which had Shikamaru’s mouth watering with desire. Had you been anticipating this that much? He briefly wondered if you’d been thinking about him like how he’d been thinking about you for so long, wondered just how much time he had wasted. Could he have done this earlier and gotten the same response from you?</p><p>He didn’t know, and he certainly didn’t ask. Instead, he dove between your legs like a starved man, delving into your folds with his tongue and lapping up your juices. You moved to buck your hips into him, but he moved his hands to force them back down into the mattress, thumbs digging into your (s/c) skin. You let out a moan when he pushed his tongue into your hole, and then dragged it back up the length of your slit, finally swirling the tip of it around your clit and latching his lips around the sensitive bud so he could suck.</p><p>Shikamaru couldn’t help but think that you were painfully sensitive, and he wondered just how you were having that much trouble with cumming like you’d talked about… Maybe you just didn’t masturbate much. He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t linger on it for too long. The blood was rushing out of his head and he couldn’t even think straight anymore, the situation only worsened when a string of praises and begging fell from in between your lips.</p><p>“S-Shikamaru, don’t stop-” At that, he only went harder, a hand moving to rest on your stomach to keep your back and hips down on the bed, the other hand slipping beneath his tongue so he could push two fingers into your wet heat. “Oh, God, it’s been so long… And you feel so good…!”</p><p>The ravenette pulled back, just long enough to get a whine of complaint from you, but you didn’t dare to move. </p><p>“Tell me, have you thought about us like this?” At that, you gave a hurried nod. “Then give me all the details and I might be nice enough to continue, sweetheart.”</p><p>“I… I’ve been thinking about it for years,” You started, so he rewarded you with a crook of his fingers, pulling them out a bit before pushing them back in and admiring the drag created by how you tightened around his digits. His mind almost drifted off into thoughts of how good you’d feel around his cock, which was fully hard and straining against his boxers and sweatpants, but he chose to listen to you instead. “You’re all I ever think about, I just want you to dominate me and make me cum till I can’t think anymore…!” </p><p>The words seemed to be hard for you to say out loud, but you did, your skin radiating with heat. A lop-sided grin took over his face as he peered up at you and quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"I never knew before that you wanted to be dominated like this. I wouldn’t have guessed."</p><p>"Stop teasing me."</p><p>"Or what?" You remained silent, practically sinking into yourself as you spread your legs a little further apart. "That's what I thought."</p><p>With that, he was back at it, eating you out like he hadn’t had anything to eat or drink in years. You began to shake at the assault on your clit and entrance, even more so when he steadily thrust his fingers in and out of you, but you let him take control, and you were cumming surprisingly quick. You froze, another surge of wetness dripping from your entrance and mixing with Shikamaru’s saliva as he continued to delve your tongue into you. He remained on you just long enough to make you whine from the overstimulation, and then he was pulling his fingers out of you and sitting up on his knees, staring at your flustered face.</p><p>"I didn't know you could do that,” You breathed.</p><p>"Need some time to recover? I don't mind leaving-"</p><p>"Fuck me,” You practically demanded and lifted your shirt over your head before dropping the article of clothing to the floor. Shikamaru took the brief pause to admire your newly-uncovered tits, jaw going slack. He would’ve taken longer if it weren’t for the fact that you’d told him to fuck you, something he’d been dreaming about for a few years now. </p><p>"Say no more," Shikamaru whispered and dropped his sweats and boxers. It was a bit of a hassle getting them all the way off, but he did, and he wasn’t even hesitating to crawl between your legs and position his cock at your entrance. The feeling of your velvety, wet heat brushing against the tip of his length was already almost too much, but he took a deep breath and tried to remain level headed. "This is cool, right?"</p><p>"Fuck, yeah, just get on with it, please-” You encouraged him, lured him with the desperate sound of your voice, and he couldn’t help himself anymore. Whatever self-restraint Shikamaru had been hanging onto went flying out the window the second he listened to your debauched begging and plunged his cock into your entrance in one rough stroke. You froze and tightened around him, raising your legs to wrap around his waist and pull him closer, hands raising to take his hair out of the lazy ponytail he’d tossed it into that morning so you could thread your fingers through the ash-hued locks without any restrictions. “Oh...!"</p><p>"(y/n)," Shikamaru whispered in your ear, watching your head loll back as he bottomed out inside of you. You adjusted rather quickly, and both of you were growing impatient, so he began to set a steady pace. The sounds of your moans mixed with the front of his thighs slapping against the back of yours quickly filled the room, oddly addicting; intoxicating. Shikamaru had rested his forearms on either side of your head on the mattress, the bottom half of his weight rested on his knees so he could lower his body into yours. Your faces were so, so close, and as tempted as he was to kiss you, he resisted momentarily in favor of watching how your expression twisted into one of pure bliss when the head of his dick was slammed into your sweet spot.</p><p>"S-Shika," You finally met his eyes, and God, you were stunning, your (e/c) eyes glazed over with lust and (h/c) locks sticking to your forehead from the light sheen of sweat that had built up. Shikamaru’s chest was flush against yours, and it was almost too much. He could smell you, feel you, share your air, and he wanted to have moments like this with you every single day if you’d let him. "Tell me how you feel."</p><p>"You want a little lip service, huh? It's embarrassing to admit it, but you're driving me nuts, I... I've never felt this way before," It was the second time you’d finished that night- sudden, exhilarating. You used your grip on his hair to pull him in for a hot, sloppy kiss as you came hard around his cock, pussy clenching around him like a vice grip. His tongue pushed against yours and explored the wet cavern of your mouth so he could relish in your taste. Though he was breathing through his nose, the kissing mixed with how he was still fucking into you after your orgasm became a bit too much for him to handle without adequate oxygen, so he pulled back and took in a deep breath through his mouth. "Fuck, no one else can make me feel the way you do."</p><p>"Me too," Your tone was broken, high-pitched, and your hands were flying to his shoulders to dig into the pale skin and leave crescent-shaped marks in their wake. "It's too much-!"</p><p>"You like it, though, don't you? C'mon," Shikamaru remembered what you’d said earlier about overstimulation and decided to egg you on in hopes that he’d manage to make you cum a third time before he came, which he was very close to doing due to how your pussy was fluttering around his cock and how your moans were driving him wild. "I know I can pull one more out of you, so go ahead and give it to me..."</p><p>"Shikamaru...!"</p><p>Surprisingly enough, you did exactly what he told you to. Seconds, after he’d told you to give him another orgasm, the rapid thrusting of his cock into your pliant body and the way his pelvis grinded against your clit with every thrust, sent you over the edge. </p><p>You were cumming around him for the second time that night with a loud shout of his name. He debated on pulling out, but decided against it- you were on birth control, so it should've been fine, he figured. You threw your head back, mouth falling open as Shikamaru finally orgasmed, collapsing on top of your body and spilling inside of you. </p><p>Suddenly, his thoughts returned to him. Where should he go from here? What was your relationship now? Was this just a one-night-stand to you? A fling? No, surely your words had meant more, but he just had to know...</p><p>"...What the fuck was that?"</p><p>"Uh... I dunno, to be honest," You answered, an awkward chuckle falling from in between your lips. Shikamaru was so embarrassed that his heart dropped to his stomach as he pulled out of you and collapsed back onto the bed, not bothering with cleaning either of you up. "What do you think it was?"</p><p>"I don't know either, but…” After a moment of respite, Shikamaru sat up on the bed and ran a hand through his own hair. He didn’t even know where his hair tie was, and he was sitting there, naked and scared and confused about what your feelings were. “God, I just feel stupid now."</p><p>"Why...?" You asked. You had already noticed how dejected he looked and sat up to look at him with worry in your eyes, a soft hand on his shoulder, which was sore from your nails.</p><p>"Because I've liked you forever and took advantage of your situation to get in between your bedsheets when you probably don't even return the feelings. This whole liking people thing is such a drag."</p><p>"Oh, that's a relief, then," Shikamaru perked up at that. His eyebrows shot up, and he looked at you to see that you were smiling at him. "I've probably liked you longer."</p><p>Relief flooded through him. You felt the same- thank God. Part of him wanted to lament over the lost time since he probably could’ve gotten this nerve-wracking part out of the way much earlier, but logically, he knew he should’ve been celebrating instead of beating himself up over something that he couldn’t go back and change. So, he smiled back at you.</p><p>"Longer than forever? That's impossible."</p><p>"How about since we met?" You challenged.</p><p>"So..." Shikamaru blushed, scratching his head. "Wanna date or something?"</p><p>"Or something?" You teased him and ruffled your hair before answering. "Yes, I want that. I've always wanted that."</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>“So, what about that game of truth or dare?”</p><p>“Hm… Truth or dare?”</p><p>“Dare,” You answered, blinking.</p><p>“Go the fuck to sleep,” Shikamaru laughed, and you did too, both of you knowing that he wasn’t going to do anything except for sleep after such an eventful couple hours. </p><p>“Alright, alright,” You chuckled and reached over to grab a couple of tissues from where they sat on top of the night table, using them to clean yourself, as well as Shikamaru, wiping up the remnants of cum and sweat before tossing the tissues in the bin. “Let’s sleep.”</p><p>The ravenette nodded, and you two were moving. You laid on your side and rested your head on one of the pillows, and Shikamaru laid on his side as well, facing you, wrapping his arms around your waist, and burying his face in your soft, warm chest. </p><p>“Hey,” Shikamaru looked up at you from his spot on your chest, a lazy smile taking over his face. “I love you.”</p><p>Thankfully, you smiled right back.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>